


Hell ain't a bad place to be

by translated_wolf_puppy (confused_wolf_puppy)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Going to Hell, Hell, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/translated_wolf_puppy
Summary: "Hello Daniel", that voice and the British accent sounded oddly familiar. At least part of his memory returned.The dark haired however continued: "It's been quite a long time. We're still hanging on to Palmetto, I see. Actually, that shouldn't be surprising at all. Don't you feel a little guilty detective douche."This fanfic happens after Season 4. Lucifer never returns to earth, but suddenly there is a familiar face in hell.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Hell ain't a bad place to be

**Author's Note:**

> A little AC/DC inspired titel can never be too bad, can it? :D

Daniel was sure he had seen this street before and not just as a pedestrian passing by. The name "Palmetto" released quite some feelings, although he couldn't really allocate them.   
What was he doing here? Of course! Now he remembered. He tracked his wife and partner Chloe Decker to a crime scene. 

The scene took place way too fast: Malcolm pulling out his gun at the sight of his wife and he shooting him... 

He never made clear that he did that. Actually, he did. Yeah, Dan did confess. Sometime... something different happened though. It had a reason why he admitted.   
Desperately he was rubbing his eyes to remember. Why was his memory so foggy? Did someone put him under drugs? 

"Hello Daniel", that voice and the British accent sounded oddly familiar. At least part of his memory returned.   
The dark haired however continued: "It's been quite a long time. We're still hanging on to Palmetto, I see. Actually, that shouldn't be surprising at all. Don't you feel a little guilty detective douche."   
"Lucifer?!" It's been years since the detective had last seen the handsome club owner consultant. It broke Chloe’s heart when Lucifer left. He had quite some nerves to reenter Dan's life like that.   
Shockingly he hesitated at that perception. The Palmetto incident had been ages ago.   
Chloe his wife... how long had they been separated by now? He couldn't understand why he relived this event once again. After all Malcolm was dead. 

Amused Lucifer watched the puzzling expression on Dan's face.   
"What the hell", he left out in one final sigh as he could not understand what was going on.   
"Exactly Daniel. Here you are. In hell" 

Dan busted out in laughter. So that's what it was. Another one of Lucifer's hilarious pranks.   
How the hell, did the club owner keep such a straight and serious face then? 

"No kidding detective douche. This really IS hell.   
See what you just went through is what we call a hell loop."   
"A hell loop?" the smile ran away from Dan's face.   
"Yeah, you are going to relive your most painful memory again and again and again for all eternity, because your own guilt brought you down here."

"You almost got me man!", Dan still though the devil was joking but his smile wasn't as joyful as before.   
"I can't believe you still don't accept that I'm the actual devil."   
Usually Lucifer wouldn't keep this discussion on with hell-newbies, but he felt as if he owed it to detective douche.   
"Ok, another try. If you are not in hell, where else are you now?"   
For a short period of time Daniel stopped and took a good look around.   
'Palmetto' he instantly thought though something was off. Something Dan couldn't point out yet knew it was different. 

"I'm not buying your shit!" Deep down he knew Lucifer was right, he just wasn't ready to face this reality yet.   
The tall dark-haired guy became inpatient. "Lay back and enjoy the show then. Maybe we can have a serious talk the next time I drop by. It just doesn't seem to make sense right now." 

Lucifer could barely keep his anger under control when he left Daniel's cell. It wasn't the first time a new inmate didn't accept the inevitable, actually it was rather the norm than a rarity, so why was Lucifer that upset about it.   
How did Linda call this phenomenon? - deferral. There were quite some feelings that popped up after such a long time of denial.   
"Detective", he whispered, well knowing that the chances for seeing her ever again were shockingly low. Seeing Dan just reactivated that stabbing pain.   
Lucifer never liked Chloe's ex. He should be happy that Dan was in hell now and he was, but for the fact that he now had something from his former life he could hang on to. Even if it was detective douche.   
Oddly enough they shared a greater connection than the devil did with any of his demons, except for Maze. In his dad's name, he missed her too. Leaving her behind was the second hardest thing he had ever done in his eons of existing. First was without a doubt leaving Chloe.

"No, no, no!", Dan didn't want to shoot Malcolm, but Chloe... he just had to. Lucifer's words still echoed in his head. This was his hell loop, he would now have to endure it for all eternity, it was true. Daniel knew it was. And Lucifer was the devil!   
Well, he always told everyone so, just no one was eager to listen. Damn it, the devil himself did steal his pudding. The thought alone was too hilarious.   
In desperation he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see this scene taking place any longer. Was this what he deserved? 

"So? Are you going to tell me that this is unfair and not at all what you deserve, because you might have been bad, but not that bad? Go on! Everyone else does."   
The police officer gasped at the sight of Lucifer being back. Could the devil read minds? Or was it just way too obvious.   
He couldn't tell how long Lucifer had been gone, it seemed like ages. Realistically it couldn't have been more than a few hours. 

When he looked in Lucifer's eyes, against his former believes the dark haired didn't look pleased about Dan's suffering. The club owner looked tired and burnt out. Nothing left from the once so reckless and joyful Lucifer he knew back then.   
"No man, I think I deserve all this", Daniel finally answered.   
"That is surprising, for once ... one question though...", there was a change in Lucifer's body language. Now he seemed smaller and less threatening, "how is Chloe?" 

Of everything Dan could have imagined it wasn't the devil being actually worried about his former work partner. Maybe Lucifer missed her too, he started to realize. What had happened? Why did Lucifer go back to hell, or leave it in the first place? Latter was easy to answer, he would leave this place too, if he got the chance.   
"She is doing good. Although she is not overly happy about Trix following Maze' footsteps and becoming a bounty hunter...", he hesitated, but then decided to tell Lucifer the whole truth, "And she misses you. After all these years she is still not entirely over you."   
"And does she have another partner?"   
"You mean work or if she sees someone?"  
"The latter."   
"No, she is somehow married to her work."   
A smile ran across the devil’s lips: "Sure she is."   
Dan saw the devil’s thoughts drifting off for a while. He didn't want to disturb. When did he get so attached to Lucifer? Maybe it was just his own pain reflected in the consultant's eyes, that made him understand. 

The moment passed and Lucifer's thoughts drifted back into reality. He for sure wasn't as calm as before he entered the cell. There was no gain in staying longer. As Lucifer was about to march through the heavy iron door, he turned around to Dan. 

"You want to stay here or what?"   
"I'm allowed to leave?" Nothing the devil told him made sense to him.   
"Usually, you were stuck here, but being the devil has some perks." 

Dan puzzled. He had so many more questions, but wouldn't it be cleverer to take things as they were before Lucifer changed his mind again.   
"Ok wait!", he stumbled behind the lord of darkness as they entered a long and never-ending corridor together. 

"What are you going to do with me now?" Daniel was both, nosy and nervous. He had no control anymore. Damn it with control, he never had had any control over his life. A fact that he had to learn the hard way, way too often. 

"That's actually a quite good question. Let's start with a little sightseeing tour, detective douche"  
"Hell sure has his beautiful spots" ironically Dan lifted an eyebrow.   
"You are no fun at all”, the devil pouted, "I can bring you back if you choose."   
"The travel guide didn't look too bad, if I remember correctly."   
Lucifer busted out in laughter. Sooner or later he would get an idea of what to do with Dan. 

"Where do we start. What can you recommend?"   
"It appears that my room has a stunning view which I would gladly show you.   
Dan shook his head. Tempting. After all Lucifer was still the same devil he knew back then.


End file.
